nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rubble Troubler/Hi
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello everyone! Hello, ! I just wanted to make a big blog post. Why today? Because today is special day: 17 (today) + 3 (this month) + 2012 (this year) = 2032, and 2 + 0 + 3 + 2 = 7 (number of NITROME letters), and 7 x 4 (the admins on this wiki) = 32 (exactly the two last digits of 2032), and finally, 32 / 2 (number of Zapo's hands) = 14, the years that I have now! ''Nitromizing'' Template:Mouse and Template:Kbd As you can see, I made some changes to those templates. I mainly added some cool cool pixeled images. The first was the mouse that appears in Nitrome when you play a game that it's controlled with the mouse. I only highlighted the buttons in each case with red. In the other template, at first I wanted to use the keyboard by Nitrome, but the keys were so small and I made my own keys. After making them, I noticed that was not used. I added it to some pages, but I need help to add it to more pages. Could you help me? Also, my templates became popular! RSK asked me to use it in Neutronized Wiki! Yay! Background 2.0 I started making the Nitrome Wiki's Background 2.0! It will be really cool! I think I could tell you a little bit how it will be... Since Nitrome changed the Greatest Games section to Picks (Nitrome's fetured games), I decided that I could make another totally different background, namely, re-doing it, with my new knowledge. The background will have major quality and more characters. To be sure of all of you will love the background, I will add the favourite characters of the users in this wiki! That was the preview! Now you have to wait untill it's finished, and sorry, but I will spend some weeks to do it, to make it as best as I can! Spanish Nitrome Wiki I think the next holidays I will edit a little bit at this wiki. If any user as or wants to edit with me, it would be fine! I suggest at the moment only creating Games pages, and once they're fnished, start with Main Characters, Enemies, etc. Testing Subjects in my Sandbox Recently I tested some things in my sandbox. Maybe we could use them for something. You can provide feedback in the comments of this blog post. Navbox without corners I think it looks so good. I suggest modifying the curreny Navbox template and make it like this: Hot Air 2: All Blown Up Hot Air! Balloon Maker Hot Air! (Series) Hot Air (Character) Hot Air's Girlfriend Stars Hot Air's Driver |group2=Enemies |list2=Big Mouth Spike Traps Boy Axe Girl Axe Castle Gate Sick Guy Crusher Block Winged Exit Drill Bill Small Balls on Chains Spike Balls Ball on Chain Fire Droplet Volcanoes Fire Dragon Worms Square Blocks Rectangular Blocks U Blocks Joined U Blocks Bullets Gas Balls Baron's Drills Mines Octopuses Blue Worms Green Bug Yellow Critters Yellow Bouncy Balls Giant Fan Mouth monsters Big Mouth Jr. Drills Beam with Teeth |group3=Bosses |list3=Octoboss Baron von Blimp Big Daddy |group4=Hazards |list4=Green Liquid Lava Fans Spikes Crumbling Rocks Locked Gates Cage Spinning Spike Path Parallel Moving Spiked Platforms Rotating Spiked Platforms Vertically Moving Spiked Platforms Pinwheels Rails |group5=Platforms |list5=Green Pads Red Pads Orange Pads Blue Pads }} What do you think? Would you like to use them? Multiple image template I personally thik that it would be so useful. I saw it in Wikipedia, at this page. I will show you an example of how to use it. The code below makes what happens at the right: Since it's originally from Wikipedia, the template's documentation has some errors. I would like if you help me with that (I don't understand those long codes). Finally, thanks to everyone! Since 13:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC), I can say that nobody congatulated me (just kidding with a pun)! Thanks to everyone who sended me a special message, I felt very happy reading (and seeing) your messages. A lot of thanks too for all the users who contribute to the wiki! It doesn't matter how much time do you spend here, the important point is to contribute! I hope that you enjoyed this blog post, and, Thanks again! [[User:Santiago González Martín|'Santi']][[User:Santiago González Martín/Easter Egg|'''-']][[User talk:Santiago González Martín|'Zapo''']] B.T.W.- 1000 mainspace edits!15:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts